MasterFemTen Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: Hey, I do all these by request. Anyway, a What If for The End of Time. The Master rapes Ten, very NSFW. Involves genderbending as well.


"Get out of the way." Ten pointed the gun at the Master, who took a beat, then grinned, and dove out of the way. The Doctor shot at the crystal behind him. The portal connecting Gallifrey to Earth ruptured, and the Time Lords were banished back to their homeland.

The Master stood up and walked over to his nemesis as the last remnants of electrical energy sparking through the room. "Doctor, I have to thank you. I can finally put that damned drumbeat to rest. Finally, there's silence."

Twin tears of happiness welled in Ten's eye's. This is all he wanted. The last two Time Lords, finally united. He took a couple of steps forward and wrapped his arms around the other's chest. "Don't worry. I'll fix you. I know your body is dying, but, I can fix it."

"Oh, yes, Doctor, I know you have a plan, but, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of saving me. We're still enemies, don't you forget it." The Master sent a bolt of electricity through Ten, who was thrown off of him, tossing him to the floor.

"Master, what are y-?" He sent another blast of energy at the Doctor, who writhed in pain. He felt his muscles numb. "What... What have you done?..."

"Muscles are triggered by neurons. Neurons are triggered by electricity. I have a certain degree of control of electricity, if you haven't noticed. I've disabled those motor neurons."

Ten heard four knocks coming from behind him. Wilf was rattling on the glass that he had been trapped inside. "Doctor? Doctor, hello? Are you okay?"

Ten strained to look at him. "You want to kill me? I was already going to die. I had to step into that chamber. Flood it with radiation. It was the only way to save Wilf. I'm already dead, Master, what do you want from me?"

The Master got on his knees, on top of Ten. "Oh, you see, there are far worse things than death, good Doctor. Believe me, I know. I think letting you watch your friend die and then scarring you for life is a perfect alternative."

The tears of happiness were immediately replaced by those of horror and loss as Ten heard Wilf cry out, "Doctor!" one last time, followed by the sound of his body slumping against the glass. He struggled against himself, trying to face his companion. "Wilf! No!"

The Master began unzipping his pants. From underneath his hoodie he pulled out a long, disfigured member. It was a purplish color, with thick veins, and a series of ridges running down the length of the upper side.

Ten realized what was going to happen, but could do nothing as the Master pulled down his own pants, tossing them to the side with an inappropriate level of satisfaction. "I'll be gentle. I know it's your first time."

Ten was rolled over onto his back as the Master began lining himself up. He placed his horrific cock against Ten's ass and began to prod him, knowing full well that a shaft of that size wouldn't fit.

Upon the slightest touch, ichor-colored precum spurted out of the Master, covering Ten's rear. The fluid was incredibly slippery and cold. Ten could feel it roil on him, as it was alive.

The Master pushed forward again, this time not having any issue entering due to friction. However, the tightness put an immense pressure on both he and Ten, who would've shuddered each time one of the Master's ridges pushed into him.

The Master completely entered Ten, who was now screaming from the pain. More precum bubbled out from him, dripping onto the floor. The Master began to thrust in and out of the Doctor, laughing maniacally. "Having fun, Doctor? I know I am! Oh, and believe me, I'm no Professor Yana anymore. I can do this all day!"

Ten continued to be pounded, his muscles refusing to cooperate, but his pain cells kicking into overdrive, filling him with just as much agony as precum. He screamed and begged for it to end, but the Master simply laughed and fucked him harder.

Soon enough, the Master came, mixing off-white seed with the dark, black precum. The yin-yang concoction poured out of Ten, whose screams reached a fever pitch. Satisfied, the Master pulled out of him, causing the Doctor to gasp a few more times as each ridge exited.

The Master left. After an hour or so, Ten regained feeling in his limbs. He stood up, shakily, and, still dripping and pantsless, began to stumble his way back to the TARDIS. He came to the blue box, slumped against its entrance, and pushed open the door, falling inside.

Ten stumbled into the TARDIS and was immediately greeted by the various noises of whirring and beeping and humming of his spaceship. He was also greeted by an unfortunately familiar face. The Master was sitting down, flipping through what appeared to be tomorrow's newspaper.

The Master looked up, raising an eyebrow as Ten shut the door behind him. "Oh, good, you can move again. Fantastic. So, I was thinking about your way to save me and I think I thought the thought you thought you thought. The Chameleon Arch, correct? Zap me human, and then zap me back?"

"Y-yes, but... But..."

"But what? Miffed that I just killed off your friend and raped you? Oh, Doctor, I don't really think that matters all that much to you. I think you care far more about the idea of the only other remaining Time Lord is willing to cooperate with you."

Ten was silent. Because he knew the Master was right. He would give anything to have the last two Time Lords working together. Still, he was hesitant. "Still... You... Wilf..."

Ignoring him, the Master rummaged through nearby storage compartments in the TARDIS until he found the Chameleon Arch. He placed the fobwatch in it and placed the contraption on his head. "Alright, Doctor, I'll let you do the honors." Compelled by his desire to save and preserve, Ten walked forward and activated the Arch. The Master began writhing in pain as his biology and memories were stored in the watch and subsequenetly wiped. The ordeal was over soon enough, and he slumped onto the floor.

Eventually, the Master came to, completely unaware of his surroundings, as expected. Ten simply brought himself to eye level with him and opened the fobwatch in front of him. The Master immediately recalled his memories and was restored to his proper biology. He flexed, stretched, and grinned as he hopped to his feet with a twirl.

"Hahah! Yes, very good. I am back in business with no fear of consequences! As usual!"

Ten managed a brief smile, which vanished as the Master shoved him down and forced the Chameleon Arch on him. He grabbed the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's pocket and began fiddling with the device. After a few seconds he locked the fobwatch back into place and turned it on.

Ten writhed and bucked as pain shot through him. He could feel his body changing, but his mind remained the same. After a few minutes, the pain stopped. He lied on the floor, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

The Master bent down and smiled. "So, Doctor, how do you like your new body?"

"N-new body?..." Ten looked down at himself and found his vision obstructed by two breasts. A quick grab at his groin revealed that he was, in fact, female.

Ten pulled herself to her feet, slightly unbalanced by her chest. "What have you done to me?"

"Oh, come on, isn't it obvious? I trapped your dick in the fobwatch! Well, I've also turned you completely into a female. I've caused the Chameleon Arch to allow you to retain your memories. It would be so cruel to just rape an innocent girl. I figure you'll appreciate it more if you're still you."

Ten took a few steps back, trying to put distance between himself and the Master. "You're mad! You've always been mad!" He was surprised by the heightened pitch of his own voice. He felt his pockets and realized the Master still had his sonic screwdriver, leaving him even more defenseless.

The Master lunged forward and grabbed Ten. He turned, and pinned him against the control panel of the TARDIS. The ship whirred to life as the Master once again disrobed. Ten, bereft of any pants to begin with, sighed in slight relief as he saw that the Master's member was normal again. Or, rather, as normal as a nine-inch cock can be.

The Master grinned. "I have to thank you, Doctor. Normal body. Normal cock." He pushed himself against Ten's brand new entrance, causing the Doctor to shiver and try to pull away, though he found himself not able to summon as much strength in a body he wasn't used to.

The Master rubbed his cock against the Doctor's clitoris, thrusting back and forth until a large globule of precum formed on his head. Taking manual control, he smeared it across Ten's entrance until it was well-lubricated. Slowly, he began to push himself inside, pulling out just a little bit before pushing forward again, sinking himself deeper inside of Ten.

Just before entering Ten completely, the Master pulled out, revealing a cock now slick with various fluids. The Master grabbed Ten and lifted him away from the control panel. "Alright, Doctor. Now you're going to suck me off. Chop chop. Make it nice and good."

Ten was breathing, hard. "And... And why exactly... Why exactly am I going to do that?"

The Master slammed his fist down on the control panel. The TARDIS whirred to life, and the iconic VWORP VWORP echoed through the chamber. "You're going to do this, Doctor," He leaned back against the control panel. "Because I've just placed us in a low orbit around a black hole. Only once I'm satisfied will I take us out to safety."

"You're going to risk killing us both over a blowjob? You're mad!"

"Yep."

Ten looked back and forth, seeking alternative solutions, as the Master put his arms behind his head and waited. "Better hurry up, Doctor. Time's a wasting."

Resigning himself to his fate, Ten took a deep breath and cautiously began making his way to the Master's waist. He got on his knees and gingerly placed his lips on the head of his enemy's cock. Closing his eyes, as if expecting a great pain, he lowered himself, pulling the Master into his mouth.

He pulled up and went down again, beginning the pattern of oral sex, going extremely slowly and hiding none of his reluctance. After a few minutes of this he pulled himself off and looked up. The Master frowned down at him. "What, you think that's enough? You insult me, Doctor. A man of my class and stature requires a blowjob of elegance! Of sophistication! Of hard, nutbusting sucking!"

Knowing that if he didn't entertain his captor's absurd wants, both he and the TARDIS would be destroyed, Ten committed himself to the act. He brought himself back upon the Master, pumping with greater speed and force, attempting to cause him to climax as quickly as possible.

The Master simply laughed as the inexperienced Doctor worked, in no way approaching an orgasm, though still filling Ten's mouth with what he thought of as disgusting tasting precum.

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL POINT OF NO RETURN. TEN MINUTES UNTIL POINT OF NO RETURN." The message blared across one of the TARDIS's screens, renewing Ten's efforts. He grabbed the Master's testicles with one hand and began massaging them, while placing the other around the base of his cock and thrusting his head up and down with more ferocity.

Ten felt the Master move slightly from his actions, causing him to increase in speed and intensity. His saliva tasted entirely now of precum, and the scent of the Master's groin filled his nose, but he pushed all of that aside as he tried to milk the orgasm out from his nemesis.

The Master unconsciously began to buck slightly. He could feel himself be pushed to the edge of orgasm. Just as Ten thought he had done it, he saw the Master's arms reach down and shove him hard, knocking him onto his back on the TARDIS's floor.

Confused, he pulled himself up slightly, only to be pinned down by the Master's body. Though obscured, he felt the Master's shaft slide into his surprisingly wet entrance, instantly filling him with a sensation of warmth. It was immediately accompanied by the pressure of fluid shooting into him. The Master closed his eyes and yelled out in a sort of laugh-scream.

The Master let out one more spurt with a grunt and a thrust, then pulled out and stood up, grabbing his cock and wagging it slightly, flicking more cum onto Ten's face and chest. Depleted, he stowed himself away in his pants and returned to the control panel. The VWORP VWORP of the TARDIS came back, and the warning messages on the various screens vanished.

Ten struggled to sit up. His gaze dropped to his now gaping entrance, which was dripping with the Master's cum. The Master looked at Ten and leaned over him. "Oh. That's a shame. Maybe we won't be the last two Time Lords after all." With that, he strolled over to the TARDIS's door and left, slamming it behind him.


End file.
